Sarcoma patients exhibit metabolic abnormalities before clinical evidence of cachexia, a complex syndrome that includes tissue wasting, anorexia and asthenia. Laboratory studies of rodents indicate exogenous insulin therapy can reverse cachexia by improving response to chemotherapy, increasing lean mass and increasing surgical survival. This study will investigate whether insulin therapy will benefit cachectic humans. Previous work has not included lung cancer patients; rather, it concentrated on sarcoma patients. Insulin requirements before and after anti- cancer treatment will be determined and compared to age, sex and weight matched volunteers. Resting energy expenditure and forearm flux of substrates will also be measured for patients and matched volunteers.